


天使的秘密 Secret of Saint Mikaar

by QingfengtingYu



Category: Ancient History RPF, 中世纪神话, 天使与撒旦
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 22,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QingfengtingYu/pseuds/QingfengtingYu
Summary: 圣天使米卡与爱人——撒旦之首，堕天使阿萨兹勒一起穿越到人界爱爱。





	1. 神弃

人类不知道天使的秘密。比如说，人类认为天使是无性的；比如说，人类认为天使以儿童形象出现；再比如说，人类认为有了翅膀就能变成天使。

太阳守护天使曾经看到，有一个人给自己插上一双翅膀，飞呀飞，飞到太阳边上，把自己烧成焦炭。

那些儿童形象的天使，只是上帝的信使天使，负责为上帝跑腿、向人类传话罢了。

至于天使是不是无性的，这个问题很蠢，你觉得上帝会有那个闲工夫将如此众多的我们一个一个捏出来吗？

就让我来告诉你关于天使最大的秘密——

天使是双性的。

从人类所谓的“第一性征”上来说，人类的男、女器官在天使身上同时存在。从“第二性征”来看，天使可以分为女天使（有胸）、男天使（长喉结）、无性征天使（既无胸也无喉结）。

无性征天使是上帝最得意的宠儿，几百年才会出现一个。他们一生的职责便是为了上帝守住贞洁，因为不具备外在性征的他们象征着至高无上的纯洁，存储着上帝的净化力量。

同时，他们极为美艳绝伦的容貌，也招至其他天使、甚至恶魔的觊觎，因此他们像人类的圣女一样时时刻刻被严格保护着。所以又称为“圣天使”。

不过，也有其他天使因为嫉妒，嘲笑无性征天使为“平板天使”。

***

我便是一名“平板天使”，我的名字叫米卡。我不知道我的母亲是谁，只知道我的父亲是上帝。

自我有记忆起，我便守在父亲的圣殿里，已经有三百年。我的哥哥姐姐们早已去天界各层任职，父亲哪儿也不让我去，他总是将圣殿以外的地方描述得十分险恶，就连低等天使也都是些无能却又好色的败类，更不用说那些天界以外的地方。

可是，我经常偷听大天使们的谈话，他们描述的天界和父亲说得不一样，那里有欢乐，有痛苦，有生动的爱恨情仇，有许许多多故事和事情。而这里，只有无聊、孤寂，只有死气沉沉。

而且，从他们的谈话中我也得知，天界以外有两个神秘的地方，一个与天界针锋相对，叫做魔界；一个那里的人敢爱敢恨，叫做人界。

我拥有一双白翼，不大但是很长。大天使们总是在父亲面前赞叹我的羽翼多么多么的洁白，我的颜多么多么美，上帝的力量是多么多么的纯洁，那些马屁话语我已经背熟了。

我的心口处有一道十字形的胎记，父亲用它来存储他神圣的爱之力量。

***

我的妹妹——炽天使加百列——出生的那一刻，我便知道自己失宠了。没有人曾经期待一位女天使会拥有超越圣天使的纯洁外表。

父亲欣喜若狂，他决定让加百列——一个炽天使，来代替一个圣天使的职责。当他自我心口将神圣力量抽空的时候，我几乎死去。不仅仅是抽心的疼痛，而且仿佛那一瞬间，所有源自父亲的爱也被抽离了。

“容器不盛东西，便失去了他的作用。”父亲搂着妹妹加百列，看着我，“米卡，你不是一直想离开圣殿吗？现在我给你自由，你想去哪里便去哪里吧。”

父亲是在赶我走，他怕我对妹妹不利。他已经十分仁慈才没有杀死我。


	2. 流浪者

我带走了我心爱的短笛。父亲驱赶我，我也不能死皮赖脸地留在圣殿。我决心去天涯海角流浪。

路过后殿时，座天使拉斐尔叫住我。我看到他脸上的惊讶。他丢给我一件裙袍让我穿上。拉斐尔告诉我，圣殿之外对我这样毫无法力的圣天使来说是危险的，要学会保护自己，而且不能再像圣殿之内那样赤身裸体。

我向他点点头表示谢意，便义无反顾地步出了圣殿，这座圣天使的庇护之所，这座我视为牢狱与枷锁一般的殿堂。

我也并不是对圣殿之外的事情一无所知。比如，我知道天分七重，我住在第七重天，从内到外依次递减，第一重天下面是人界，人界下面是地狱魔界。

第七重天永不落日。圣殿之端彩虹永驻。祥云环绕，城堡林立，智天使的圣马车、座天使的圣龙骑不时在空中驶过。

我决心离圣殿远远的，于是一直一直迎着太阳往南走，因为据说南天门是天梯所在。

第七重天的人显然已经得到圣天使换人的消息，所以看到一个圣天使出现在圣殿之外并不惊讶。我所到之处，天使们或是私语，或是蔑笑。我知道他们在笑什么。笑一个被驱赶出圣殿的圣天使，一个被剥夺了神力又不会法术的低等天使，一个无家可归的流浪儿。

下了第七重天，我才明白，原来第七重天的天使已经是十分彬彬有礼了。居住于第六重天的智天使们，将轻蔑的嘲笑之语毫不留情地抛向我这个上帝的弃儿。我捂着耳朵迅速跑开。

刚进第五重天，一些力天使便围过来，伸手要摸我的羽翼，或是触碰我的肢体。我甩开他们，他们便在我的身后穷追不舍。

我躲到四重天门后，气喘吁吁。原来父亲没有骗我，我此时似乎有些明白父亲的苦心。不过这还不足以让我原谅他，毕竟他驱逐了自己的儿子。

那些力天使还在四处搜寻我的踪迹。我紧张得大气不敢出。

一个声音朝我喊道：“快到这里来。”

我回头，一个男天使躲在巷缝里向我招手。我避开那些力天使，随他钻进了小巷。

***

男天使带着我跑了好一阵子，确定力天使们没有跟上来，我们于是靠在墙上喘气。

“我叫阿萨兹，是个力天使。你叫什么名字？”小天使向我一龇牙。他一头乱糟糟的金发，背上有两对羽翼。

“我叫米卡。”我朝他笑笑。

阿萨兹说：“我看到你从五重天出来，你也是个力天使吗？”

我摇摇头：“我只是个不会法力的低等天使。”

“天哪，你不会法力居然敢到处乱跑？” 阿萨兹惊讶道，“刚才追你的那些人是力天使学园的著名小混混。你还是躲一躲吧。”

我摇头：“我回不去了。”

“为什么，发生什么事了？”

我没有回答他，也不想回答他。我怕他会与刚刚其他天使一样，嘲笑我，对我无礼。

阿萨兹见我沉默，拍拍我的肩膀说：“要么就先去我家躲一躲吧。”


	3. 力天使

四重天的天渐渐黑下来，我跟在阿萨兹后头，飞向他的家。

阿萨兹的家离四重天与五重天的交界不远。面积不大却布置得井井有条，浅色木制家具，天蓝色的墙壁与地毯，一面墙上挂着一大幅父亲撰写的启示录《神诫》，窗口摆着一瓶施了魔法，常开不败的百合花。我在空荡荡的圣殿里住惯了，此时觉得这种温馨小屋才更像个家的样子。

“力天使不是都住在第五重天吗？”我好奇道，“你为什么住第四重天？”力天使是四翼天使，主宰战争，是骁勇的战士，保卫五重天内的耶路撒冷城。

阿萨兹不好意思：“其实我刚从能天使晋升为力天使不久，因为缺钱，所以一直没有搬家。”

我点点头，表示理解。圣殿的大天使曾经说过，圣殿之外，各处均是使用金钱买卖交易一切物资的。

阿萨兹指着一间房间：“客房正好空着，先借你住吧。”随即钻进了自己的卧室。

房间有点潮，床板硬硬的，埂得我不舒服。我不禁有些怀念圣殿内的舒适大床。不过，我一个流浪儿，遇到好心的阿萨兹收留我，不用露宿街头，已经是再幸运不过了，我应该十分满足才是。

第二天，我早早起床，开始做早餐。

多一张嘴，多一份开销，我不希望成为阿萨兹的负担。而我不会法术，只好试图做些家务弥补。  
可是，我连基本的引火咒语都不会。

阿萨兹伸着懒腰从房间出来，见我不会点火，无奈的摇摇头。他将点火咒语教给我，便回房收拾了东西，准备出门。

“我要去力天使学园上课，早饭你自己吃吧，记住不要乱跑，越往外走，对你这种不会法术的天使越危险。”

阿萨兹的骑宠是一只白色灵羊。我目送着他骑上骑宠，向五重天离开。

我小的时候，父亲也曾送给我一只骑宠，是一只纯白的小独角兽。我不能出圣殿，要骑宠没有任何用处，反而害这原本能驰骋万里天空的美好生物可怜兮兮地陪伴我，哪里也不能去。于是我背着父亲，偷偷将独角兽放走了。现下我挺后悔，要是有骑宠的话，我行走天界也可以更方便一些。

阿萨兹走后，我也无心做饭，反正圣天使不经常有饥饿感。我在家里尝试新学到的点火咒语，差点把他仅有的小房子烧掉。

***

“原来你就是圣天使。”晚上阿萨兹回来，一见我便如此说。

他一定是在学园听说了我被驱逐的事情。我低下头，等待他的冷嘲热讽。

没想到他只是走过来抱着我。

“我觉得你很可怜。”他说，“你的妹妹一出生便夺走了原本属于你的一切，但这不是你的错。”

第一次听到别人亲口说这不是我的错，我终于忍不住落下泪来。

“不过我还是羡慕你。”阿萨兹拍拍我的肩膀，“你的羽翼比我的白多了。”

力天使与能天使都是作战天使，经常接触到魔界的阴气，翅膀的颜色特别容易不纯。阿萨兹的四翼就有一层蒙蒙的灰色。

我将一双长长翅膀垂下，由着阿萨兹抚摸。

“你的羽翼好白好软，比我见过的任何一位天使的羽翼都要美丽。”他将脸贴上我的翅尖，赞叹道。

我曾经听说过许许多多赞美之词，所以很容易听出这是面前这位力天使的真心赞美，心里不禁有小小的得意。


	4. 坠落

“你真的决定离家出走，不回去了吗？”阿萨兹问我。

“嗯，不回去了。”面对父亲的驱逐，我已下定决心此生再不会回到圣殿。

“我的客房反正空着，你不如住下吧？”他友善地邀请我。

“不了。”我十分羞愧。他不仅没有因为我差点把他仅有的房子付之一炬而责怪我，而是自己消耗了灵力法术修复破损的家具，这让我感到非常抱歉和难为情。让我在他这里继续住下去，总有一天我得把他的房顶掀了，到那时，我们俩都会无家可归。

“谢谢你的收留，不过我还是想去整个天界走走。”我拒绝了他善意的邀请。

“四重天以下的地方对你来说太危险了。”阿萨兹不敢置信地看着我，“况且，力天使学园的小混混们还在试图寻找你。”

我摇摇头，解释道：“你知道，我以前从来没有迈出过圣殿一步。我想看看我一直热爱着的天界到底是个什么样子。”

“好吧，那你自己小心。”阿萨兹叹气。

我向他挥手告别。我要四处去流浪。

我并没有告诉阿萨兹我特别想去人界的事。人界是父亲亲手创造出的第三界，用来平衡天界和魔界，一个美丽神奇的地方，一个善与恶并存的地方，一个有许多故事的地方。

第四重天离太阳更远，日落的时间比我经过的前几重天更长。城市上空泛着灰色。大部分的能天使、一小部分力天使和极个别的主天使居住在这里，因此很少能见到白翼天使。

所以，我在四重天上空振翅飞过的时候，许多天使抬头仰望我。

第三重天住着权天使们。他们负责执行父亲以及上级天使的命令，同时管理底层天使。

第一重天与第二重天住着战天使和信使天使。战天使战斗在第一重天——天界的最前线，抵御魔界的侵扰，他们的武器是手中的弓箭；信使天使负责向人类传达上帝的旨意，或是修筑上帝向人类显灵时使用的通道，他们在人界最为常见，因为要向人类显示上帝的“善”与“纯”，所以多以儿童的形象出现。

我飞抵第一重天的时候，那里已经进入黑夜。第一重天的黑夜漫长，没有了日光照耀，夜色在灰蒙蒙的城市上空投下黑色的阴影，战争遗留下的破败建筑给我非常压抑的感觉。在底层生存挣扎的战天使，居然在如此恶劣的环境中保卫着天界的和平。我不禁从心底生出对他们的敬佩。

“第一重天外面就是那父亲亲手创造的，神奇的人界了吧？”这样想着，我继续向天门摸索。

天门外一片漆黑，连一颗繁星夜没有，伸手不见五指。

夜风很大，我使用刚学会的引火咒，只能在手心聚集一簇蓝色的火苗，照亮面前一小块地方。

火苗随着夜风跳动，像是随时将要熄灭。我继续摸索着前行。

突然，我一脚踩空。

“啊——”

在仿佛无边无际的坠落中，我绝望地放声大叫。


	5. 地狱之火

我是被烫醒的。我坠落在一块滚烫的岩石上。

我望望四周，这里显然并非人界。

土地龟裂，寸草不生。大地裂缝中喷溅出红色的岩浆，四处蔓延。空中飞舞盘旋黑色的乌鸦。远处的活火山轰鸣，震得我两耳嗡嗡作响。各处死气沉沉。

这地方的样子，更像魔界地狱。

我努力寻找太阳的方向，希望能发现天梯。可是，这里没有太阳。光源来自四处喷发的高温岩浆。

我的羽翼受了伤，只能漫无目的步行。

几个头上长着角的怪物出现在我的视野里。我试图躲开，但他们已经发现了我。

“看看我们发现了什么？”其中一个黑黑的家伙怪里怪气地说。

“一个天使！”另一个红眼睛，手中拿着叉子的家伙开口。

他们向我围过来，我被逼进角落，背靠在一块滚烫的岩石上。这些长相邪恶的家伙，一定就是魔鬼了。

一个长着长牙的魔鬼伸手抓住我的一只翅膀：“看，他的羽翼上有血。”

我试图挣脱那双抓住我羽翼的脏手，双翅因为伤痛，无力地扑扇着。带了血的羽毛四下飞散。

“他受伤了！”

“别让他跑了！”

魔鬼们围过来，用他们带着尖利指甲的脏手抓住我的身体各处。

“把他抓回去！”

我被一个高大的魔鬼捏着双翅翅根，像捏一只鸟儿一样拎着走。他一边走一边不停地摇晃我已经受伤的羽翼，我终于忍受不住疼痛晕了过去。

***

很快我再次醒来。发现自己被绑在一根柱子上。

周围是石头砌成的圆形矮墙，看似是魔鬼的营地。我面前的空地上聚集了大大小小二十多个魔鬼。

一个红眼独角魔鬼正一根根将我的羽翼揪下来，分给所有的魔鬼，让他们吃下去。这独角魔鬼可能是他们的头领。他每揪下一根羽毛，那剧痛都会令我不自禁地抽搐。

看着他们认真地将我的羽毛放在口中嚼着，我觉得好笑。魔鬼们可能觉得天使都有法力，不幸的是，我恐怕是唯一一个不会法术的天使，吃了我的羽毛对他们的魔法没有任何好处。

等到每只魔鬼都分得了我的羽毛，独角魔鬼转过身，众喽啰安静下来听他说话。

“兄弟们，今天我们将为尊敬的主上——路西法大人，除去我们魔鬼的劲敌！”

众喽啰上蹿下跳，欢呼雀跃。

独角魔鬼转过身面对着我狞笑：“按照路西法大人的指令，代表纯洁的天使将会受到地狱之火的焚烧，化为灰烬，万劫不复。”

魔鬼口中吐出火焰，引燃了他手中的木棍。他将木棍抵在我的左羽翼下端，点燃了我的翅尖。一阵劈劈啪啪的响声，我闻到自己羽毛烧焦的味道。

翅膀被烧着的剧痛几乎令我昏死过去。我疯狂挣动，拼命扑扇着翅膀。左羽翼终于挣脱了绳索。

独角魔鬼见我扑灭了火焰，脸色狰狞。

“敬酒不吃吃罚酒！”他将手一挥，众喽啰便一拥而上，将我结结实实地按在柱子上。

魔鬼把那燃着地狱之火的木棍毫不留情地抵上我的大腿。

我撕心裂肺地狂吼。天使之血顺着木棍留下，被地狱之火吞噬，火苗迅速熊熊燃烧起来，舔着我的肌肤，几乎将我整个包围。

魔界的这种对天使的刑罚，我曾经听某个天使长以极其恐惧的表情描述过。魔鬼为了惩罚被俘虏的天使，用天使体内之血引燃地狱之火，由内而外燃烧，最后如烟花一般爆炸，成为满地的灰烬。

我浑身剧痛，双眼已被泪水迷糊，心中绝望。难道今天就是我的死期吗？我的流浪旅程才刚刚开始，我还没能去到我心心念念的人界……

迷蒙中，我仿佛看见一骑白色的灵羊冲过来，羊背上的人手持镰刀，四只羽翼张开，几乎覆盖了整个天空。


	6. 英雄救美

我睁开眼，看到熟悉的景物。

“太好了，你醒过来了。”阿萨兹的声音在我耳边响起，“你已经昏睡了三天三夜，我一度以为你再也不能醒转过来。”

“多谢你救了我。”我朝他无力笑笑，“我还以为自己会死在那里。”

“我不放心你一个人出去闯荡，所以就悄悄跟在后头。”阿萨兹不好意思地挠挠头，“结果你一跤摔进了魔界。我到地狱第一层寻找却一直找不到你，原来你被那帮魔鬼捉进第二层地狱去了。”

他吐吐舌头：“他们居然用地狱之火烧你，幸好我看见火光及时赶到，不然你就变成烤天使了。”

我没有心情和他开玩笑。作为圣天使，一但遭受了地狱之火，便意味着失去了贞洁，也意味着我再也不能作容器；我心中仅存的，父亲能召回我的一星希望，也随着破灭了。

我的伤势比我想象得要糟糕。我的左翼一大半被严重灼伤，无法飞行；右腿亦被烧伤，无法下地行走；我的眼睛因为烟熏的刺激，一直忍不住流泪。

我现在简直就是个半残废，哪里也去不了，什么事也做不了，由阿萨兹养着，吃他的喝他的用他的。他的积蓄已经都用在给我买药上，他在力天使学园打工挣得那份微薄薪水远不够供一个男力天使和一个病号天使日常吃穿用度。

***

“草药用完了，我去买了些新草药。”这天阿萨兹很晚才从学园回来。

“告诉我，到底发生了什么？” 我不相信他的话。

因为我发现，阿萨兹是走着回来的。他的宠物灵羊不见了。

“我去给你煎药。”阿萨兹扭头便要拐进厨房。

我不顾腿上的伤痛，冲过去，从背后圈住他。

“你说，你是不是为了给我买药，把你的骑宠卖了？”

阿萨兹沉默。

“阿萨兹，我不希望成为你的负担。”我转到他面前，定定地看着他。

我知道他有多心爱他的骑宠，他曾经告诉我他们是从小一起长大的伙伴。他们如今天各一方，竟然是因为我这个陌生人。我是究竟要积累多少罪孽才算完结呢？

阿萨兹环住我的肩膀，看进我的眼中：“宠物还可以再捉。你的伤不治就会死。”

***

夜很静。

我自枕边取了心爱的短笛别在腰间，悄悄打开门，一瘸一拐地走出去。

我已经是一个废物，我不能再让阿萨兹为我劳心费神。我要离开他，我不能成为他的负担。

第四重天外，一轮明月高悬，整个城市都在熟睡中。

我缓慢行走在巷间。

前面的巷子里传来身音。

我悄悄挪过去，尽量不发出声响。

巷子深处，上次对我无礼的那几个力天使在欺负两个双翼能天使。能天使的双翼被力天使们反扭着抓在手中，上衣被剥去，是两个女天使。她们无力反抗，只能嘤嘤哭泣，任由那些力天使们上下其手。

路见不平岂有不救之理？我于是大声呼喊道：“救命啊，非礼啦！”

巷旁几扇小窗推开，一些能天使探出头来，发现那些人是力天使，又缩回头去。我可以清晰地听见他们将窗栓落下的声音。我忘了，能天使惧怕比他们高一等级的力天使们。

那些力天使混混们看见我，放下了手中的能天使，朝我走来。


	7. 失败的出走

我一瘸一拐地往回跑，不一会儿就被追上，被他们摁倒在地。

“哟呵，这不是咱们的圣天使么？”为首的力天使嬉笑着说，“或者应该说，是‘前’圣天使？哈哈哈。”

“小美人，怎么变成瘸子啦。”摁着我的那个力天使笑道，“翅膀也烧焦了，还真难看欸。”

“你们仗着人多欺负人少，算什么英雄！”我唾他们。

为首的力天使嘿嘿一笑：“我们是混混，才不是什么英雄；我们最爱干的事，就是以多欺少。”

他让其他力天使摁着我的四肢，自己伸了手来解我的裙袍。

“怪你瞎叫，坏了我的好事，让那些能天使跑掉了，现在就让你来替代她们吧。”

他一双大手将我的裙摆撩开，我奋力挣扎，挣脱了一只腿，一脚揣上他的鼻子。

力天使向后倒去，鼻孔里流出血来。

“贱人。”他爬起来，一巴掌扇在我脸上，我被打得头侧向一边，耳朵里嗡嗡直响。

力天使扑上来，凶狠地撕扯我的衣服。

忽然之间就起风了。

有什么东西挡住了月亮。

这次我看清了，那个在夜色中，如鬼魅一般的四翼身影，和那弯阴森森，倒映着月亮荧光的镰刀。

***

我像个破麻袋一样，被阿萨兹抗在肩上往回飞。

“谢谢你再一次救了我。”我在他背后说。

在夜风中扛着麻袋疾飞的人不答话。

“我从来没有想到你这么厉害。”我发自内心的赞叹。他刚才一打五的姿势帅极了。

力天使将一张脸黑着。

“求你行行好，把我正过来，我倒吊着头晕。”我被他头朝下扛在肩上，再颠我就要吐出来了。

他叹了口气，将我换成公主抱的姿势抱在怀里。

“你以后能不能不要再到处乱跑？”他搂紧了我，脚下不停，“你不知道不见了你我有多焦急。”

夜风从他的脸庞吹过，那一头金发随风摆动。

我在他怀中笑得很开心。

这世界上，还是有人关心我的。

***

我安心在阿萨兹家里做米虫，直到伤好了，我又忍不住想下地走动。

阿萨兹看无法阻止我到处乱跑，便从墙上取下一把佩剑，递给我。

“你不会法术，往后就带着这把佩剑防身。”

“力天使不是都用剑的吗？你把你的剑给了我，你用什么？”我迟疑着没接。

“比起用剑，我更喜欢用镰刀。”他将佩剑别在我腰间，尔后朝我举了举手中的长镰。

那把长镰，有两个阿萨兹那么长，镰柄漆成红色，镰身是银白色。我好奇问道：“我可以试试吗？”

他点点头。

“小心！”

没等他准备好，我已经从他手中接过长镰。

“咚”的一声，镰刀从我的手中掉落，在地面上砸了一个大坑，幸好没有掉在我脚上，不然我就要终生残废了。

天哪，这镰刀可真沉，他哪里来这么大的力气？

阿萨兹看着我，摇头叹气，施了法术将地面上的坑暂时填起来。明天他还要去买永久修复的材料。

唉，我真是废柴一枚。


	8. 捕猎

阿萨兹每日要去力天使学园学习，闲来无事我便执了钓竿去四重天边界上的圣河钓鱼，或者扛了佩剑去圣山抓野兔。我的技术不好，兔子抓不到几只；鱼钓了不少，清一色是猫鱼。

我俩顿顿吃猫鱼，终于有一天阿萨兹忍不住了，自己上山打了头野猪回来。于是我俩改吃野猪，吃了一个月。

我是无所谓，什么东西对我来说尝起来都差不多。阿萨兹嘴刁，差点被逼疯掉。

他每日教我一些基本魔法，至少让我能从混混的手下顺利脱逃。那些混混被阿萨兹揍怕了，也一直没有来找我的麻烦。

这日阿萨兹提早回来，扛了镰刀就准备出门。

“发生什么事儿了吗？”我问。

“耶路撒冷城里的一群神兽跑了出来，我去看看能不能捉个回来当骑宠。”

“我也要去，让我跟你一起去吧？”我一听有神兽可以抓，立刻兴奋起来。

“不行。”他拒绝道，“神兽都会法术，很危险。你要什么骑宠，跟我说，我帮你抓。”

“不嘛不嘛。”我拽了他的袖子耍赖。天天窝在家中，和从前窝在神殿的日子没什么大区别，我快要无聊死了。好不容易逮到一次出去玩的机会，我岂能错过。

“好吧。”他拗不过我，“不过你要小心，神兽讨厌其他生物的气息和触碰。”

“你们不靠近它们，怎么挑骑宠呢？”

“如果他们喜欢你，会主动来碰你。”

阿萨兹携了我的手，我们一起飞向第五重天边境的圣林，也是据说神兽聚集的地方。

***

我们俩埋伏在丛林里。我放眼望去，只看到茂密的绿叶。

“嘘——”他见我要开口说话，连忙示意我噤声。

“你看见什么了吗？”我凑到他耳边小声说，“我怎么什么也没看到？”

阿萨兹指了指自己的耳朵：“捉神兽不靠眼睛看，靠的是用心去听。”

我刚要问他怎么个听法，只见他向我做了个噤声的手势，嘱咐我在原地待着不要动，自己扛了长镰向前挪去。

我在原地静静地望着他离去的方向，直到他消失在我的视线里。

阿萨兹离开有好一会儿了，我百无聊赖地将藤蔓植物绕在指头上玩。

一阵窸窸嘶嘶的声音在我背后响起，差点将我的三魂六魄吓出来。

我将两手高举，做出投降的姿势，战战兢兢地转过身来。

一个生物正站在我的背后。

我从来也没有见过这么漂亮的生物。

这是一只独角兽。普通的独角兽都是纯白色的，包括父亲曾经送给我的那只。这一只不同，它的皮肤是红色的，尖角与鬃毛是金色的。我从来没有见过或者听说过有这种颜色的独角兽。

独角兽鼻中嘶嘶喘息，探头过来，将我手指上的藤蔓植物用舌头卷了，嚼吧嚼吧咽下去，又拿鼻子拱拱我，示意要更多。

我将藤蔓植物连根拔起，掰成一撮一撮喂它。

阿萨兹领着他的战利品归来的时候，便看到我在喂一只红色独角兽。他把嘴巴张成个圆形。

“你是怎么发现它的？”他问我。

我摇摇头表示不知道：“它自己走到我背后的。”

他走过来，伸手抚摸独角兽的鬃毛。独角兽鼻中哼哼，朝他挪远了点，又朝我手中的绿叶挪近了点。

“也许是你的纯洁气息吸引了它，也许只是巧合。”阿萨兹道，“不管怎么样，它是你的了。”

“真的？”我欣喜若狂。

“嗯。”他点点头，“它已经认了你做主人。”


	9. 骑宠与理想

阿萨兹给我看他的战利品。

他捕到一只魔羯。

魔羯是一只四不像，正面看是一只白色山羊，背上长两个白翅膀，身后长了一条银色的鱼尾巴。好处就是能够既在天上飞，又在地上跑，还能水里游，飞天过海超级便捷，实在是长途旅行的必备良骑。

这家伙还真喜欢羊。我在心里悄悄嘀咕。

我们牵着骑宠往回走，路上遇见很多来此猎兽的力天使。他们用羡慕、嫉妒的眼光看着我们手中的战利品。

“早起的鸟儿有虫吃。”我朝他们吐吐舌头。

阿萨兹在后院的地上钉了两个结实木桩，铺了些草料，将骑宠拴在院子里。

我站在屋檐下，看着他将马厩布置完成。

他伸手想安抚独角兽，骏马对他一阵喷鼻，将头一扭，拒绝被他摸。

我咯咯笑。

“说实话，这是我第一次见到红色的独角兽。”他擦擦脸上的汗，回头对我一笑。

我对他回以微笑。

“我想，我与独角兽有缘分吧，我小的时候也曾有过一只宠物独角兽，不过是白色的。”我顿了顿，道，“就像你和山羊的缘分。”

他眼中现出忧伤的神色。我知道他在想什么。

“对不起，都是我害你与灵羊分离。”我走过去抱住他，“我发誓，我会将灵羊替你找回来的。”

他回抱住我：“过去的事就忘了吧。我现在已经有神兽魔羯了。”

“你还真是喜新厌旧。”我“扑哧”一声笑出来。

***

阿萨兹连跳两级，以优异的成绩从力天使学园毕业，晋升为主天使。

他将作为本届力天使学园的特优毕业生代表，在毕业典礼上发表演讲。于是这几天他哪儿也没去，窝在家里，踱来踱去地背着手中的演讲稿。

我无聊地坐在沙发上，翘着二郎腿，看他背稿。

阿萨兹背得口渴，坐下来喝水。

我问他：“阿萨兹，你毕业了准备做什么？”

“去主天使学园进修。”他想也没想便回答。

我晕，这家伙成天就知道学习。

“我是问，你有没有什么终极理想，就是那种一辈子的工作？”

“那种理想啊，当然有啰。”阿萨兹一双深蓝眼眸中放出光彩，“我的理想是成为天使长，为神护法。”

“嗯，你的理想十分远大。”我拍拍他的肩，鼓励道。

从主天使升级到天使长，摆在阿萨兹面前有很长一条路。他首先要从神的子阶——主天使，晋升到圣阶——座天使，然后是智天使和炽天使，最后才是天使长。最关键的是，随着一级一级往上升，人数骤减。现在的天使长仅有两名，一位是我的哥哥、神之子耶稣；另一位是炽天使、神之光乌列。

“米卡，你的理想是什么呢？”阿萨兹问我。

我茫然。

我从前是上帝的宠儿，我曾经以为父亲会那样宠我一辈子。我曾经以为，我将一直待在那堡垒似的圣殿，每日受到众人的呵护与千篇一律的赞美。

而今妹妹加百列夺去了我曾经所拥有的一切，包括源自父亲的爱。我如今只是一个手无缚鸡之力的低等天使，能有什么理想呢？或者说，我还有资格拥有“理想”这种东西吗？

“对不起，我问了一个蠢问题。”阿萨兹走过来抱住我。

“我没事。”我强忍住眼泪，向他绽开一个微笑，“我的理想是学很多很多法术，我要变强。”

他揉揉我碎乱的红发：“你放心，我一定教会你所有的法术。”

“嗯。”有阿萨兹那么聪明的人做我的老师，我别无他求。


	10. 毕业舞会

阿萨兹将一张请柬递到我手中。

上面写着：力天使学园举办毕业舞会，要求每个毕业生携舞伴参加。

“你给我这个做什么，我又不是你们学校的毕业生。”我将请柬递还给他。

“不是这个意思.”他摇摇头，“我想请你做我的舞伴。”

“有没有搞错，你应该找一个女天使当舞伴吧？”我皱眉。

阿萨兹将一双手绞着，我头一回见他如此扭捏。

“学院里的女天使本来就少，我又不认识其他的女天使。”他低了头，“再说，你是圣天使，穿上裙子别人看不出来你的性别。”

我冲过去，照他脑瓜上一顿胖揍。

***

我还是被阿萨兹煞费口舌地说动了。其实还是因为我看他可怜，一个精英毕业生居然请不到舞伴，才愿意充当他的女伴。

阿萨兹将我领进他的卧室。

“看，我连礼服都为你买好了。” 看来这家伙老早就在打让我当舞伴的主意了。

墙上挂着两套衣服，一套是太阳神阿波罗式的男袍，一套是月亮神阿芙洛迪特式样的女裙。

“试试看，合不合身。”他将长裙递给我。

我换上长裙，站到他面前。

阿萨兹沉默。半晌，他起身，走过来抱住我。

“你真是美极了。”他在我耳边喃喃道，“我时常想我是不是在梦里。因为只有在梦里，我才可能见到这么美的天使。”

他将我的头扳正，一双深邃的蓝眸看进我的眼中。

“我可以吻你吗？”他轻声说。

我像着了他的魔法一般，轻轻点了点头。

他的唇落下来，像羽毛一般轻柔。我情不自禁地迎上他。

***

明亮的月色洒在第五重天上空。我穿着长裙，被阿萨兹拉着手，一起飞往力天使学园。

阿萨兹将整个脑袋瓜用发胶糊了一遍，油光澄亮的，再穿上那身阿波罗式的衣服，实在是风流倜傥，潇洒英俊。不过右眼下隐隐一块淤青实在是破坏美颜，大煞风景。

那天他吻完我后，居然说我穿上裙子看起来像个贫乳妹，我气得暴走，将他揍成猪头。

这是我第一次来到力天使学院里面。

学园殿堂灯火通明，各处用彩色的火焰装饰。男女天使成双成对的出入殿堂。

礼堂里已经聚集了很多人。我们的出现立刻吸引了许多目光。幸好很快舞会就开始了，灯光暗淡下来，轻柔的音乐响起。

阿萨兹拉着我跳进舞池。我不擅长跳舞，只能学着其他天使那样将翅膀紧紧收在背后，由着他带着我，小心翼翼地迈步子，才不至于撞到别人身上。

大约跳了三首歌，我已经浑身是汗，脚上穿的女鞋埂得难受，令我的小腿止不住地抽筋。他将我扶到吧台边坐着，为我点了一杯低浓度的黄桃柠檬酒，叮嘱我不要乱跑，便起身去上洗手间。

我无聊地左顾右盼。

吧台另一端坐着几个穿着礼服，流里流气的家伙，正在喝酒。我定睛一看，竟然是力天使混混们的头目哈里斯。

哈里斯认出了我。他放下酒杯，朝身边几个喽啰一挥手，便朝我围过来。

“这不是圣天使米卡么？”哈里斯向我逼近。

“对不起，你认错人了。”我将头转过去背向他。

“嘿，别以为穿个裙子我就认不出来你这张脸。”

他绕到我面前就要来碰我的脸，我将他的猪蹄拍掉。

哈里斯贼笑：“看不出来，平时一本正经的精英毕业生阿萨兹居然有这种嗜好。”

一众喽啰也纷纷笑起来。

哈里斯将大手自后面环住我的腰间：“怎么没看到你的小情人啊？是不是他与其他美女搭讪，把你抛弃了晾在这里啊？哈哈哈。”

他笑得极其恶心，我从他怀里挣脱出来。

哈里斯阴笑着逼上来。

洗手间在舞池最里面，离吧台有很长一截距离。这些混混围上来，把我向门口逼去，我无路可逃，只能惊惶地转身夺门而出。


	11. 勒令退学

我朝着我记忆中是校门的地方飞去，那里可能有守卫天使站岗。

不过，很不幸的，第一次来力天使学园的我迷路了。前方黑魆魆的，我惊慌失措地寻找着光明。

力天使混混们追上来，拽住我的两片翅膀，将我生生拽到地上。

我转过身，朝他们抛出法术，无奈对手都是高阶的战斗天使，手持无形的盾牌将我的法术一一挡掉。

仅有的一点法力耗尽，我被按在地上不能动弹。

“好好按住他的脚，”哈里斯命令道，“上次放跑了你，这次可不能让你再逃了。”

“你下流无耻！”我唾他。

“能不能换个新鲜点的词呢？大爷我听多了，耳朵都生茧子了。哈哈哈。” 哈里斯向我走来。

“小美人，你今天这身打扮骚极了，大爷我已经忍不住了。”他手一掀，女裙下摆便被他整个撩起，我的下身便整个暴露在混混们的视线中。

“救命啊——强奸啦——”上一回我为救两个女天使而喊；这一回，是为我自己。

“给我将他的嘴堵住。”一个力天使立刻将一团脏乎乎的东西塞到我的口中。我发出呜呜地声音，所有的呼救都被堵在口中。

我惊恐地左右摆动身体试图挣脱他们。因为我可以感觉到一双大手摩挲着我的男性部位。

“啊——”我大汗淋漓，整个身体向后弹去，有什么东西刺入了我的女性部位。

哈里斯将一只手指探入我的下身拨弄，阴笑着说：“圣天使的这里就是不一样，都已经被阿萨兹那家伙搞过那么多回了，还和处子一般紧致。”

我放声痛哭，眼泪止不住地往外流。天地良心，我和阿萨兹什么都没有过，我还是处子。

不过，也许过了今晚，我就会在这纷乱草丛里，被这群混混们玷污，变成一个肮脏天使。

忽然哈里斯的阴笑终止了。

起风了。

有什么东西“哗啦”一声掉在我手边。是一只带血的翅膀。

力天使混混们四散逃窜。

那个手持镰刀的影子静静地矗立，裙袍下摆随着微风轻轻地荡漾。

***

主天使学园写来拒信，因为阿萨兹打群架，将哈里斯的翅膀砍断，学校不能接受品行不端的学生，决定取消阿萨兹的入学资格。

被主天使学园开除的打击，让阿萨兹一蹶不振，终日借酒消愁。因为这意味着他的天使长梦想将要破灭。

“你不能再喝了。”我夺过他手里的酒瓶，“再喝你就要酒精中毒了。”

阿萨兹试图将酒瓶抢回去：“你——你听说过有天使喝——喝高了吗？”

“你已经喝高了。”我将酒瓶扔进垃圾桶。

他摇摇晃晃走过去，竟试图翻垃圾。

我抱住他，阻止他的愚蠢行为。

“都是我的错。是我先惹上那些混混，是我让你失了入学资格，是我让你梦想破灭。”

***

离主天使学园开学只剩下几日，时间紧迫。

主天使学园的院长——毁灭天使卡麦尔，是父亲手下统管与魔界作战的总领天使，我认识他。我决定去碰碰运气，向他解释清楚哈里斯的暴行和阿萨兹的义举。也许卡麦尔能看在我父亲的面子上，原谅阿萨兹的过错。


	12. 偿还

总是让他英雄救美，也该让我美救英雄一回。

卡麦尔留着白胡子，他已经有几千岁的年龄，率领天军与魔界作战多次，战绩累累。如今天界与魔界暂时停战，他便被聘来做最高级战斗天使学园的院长。

他听了我的哭诉，才知道事情的真实原委。

不过他还是摇摇头：“唉，学园已经做出的决定，不是你说改就能改的。”

“求您行行好，看在我来求您的份上，看在我父亲的份上，原谅阿萨兹吧。”我拽住他的长袍哭道。

“也不是不可以，但是要看你能不能为主天使学园做贡献了。”卡麦尔拗不过我的哭求，思索一番后说，“如果你能为学园做贡献，那么董事会或许会被你打动，因而改变主意。”

“为了阿萨兹，什么贡献我都愿意做！”

“你确定？你甚至不知道你承诺了什么！”卡麦尔道。

“我确定。”我坚定地点头。

卡麦尔的眼中流露出惋惜的目光。

***

我被蒙上眼睛带到一个另地方。我依稀听到一些天使的谈话，似乎周围聚集了一群天使。

一双手为我脱去了蔽体的裙袍。虽然我被蒙着眼睛，但是我还是仿佛感觉到那一束束目光聚焦在我暴露的身体上。

一个天使领着我，让我抱住面前的一根大柱子，另一个天使用绳索紧紧缚住我的手脚，防止我挣扎。

我什么也看不见，焦急无助地等待着即将降临在我身上的，所谓的“贡献”。 

我感觉一双大手抓住了我的一只翅膀。它轻柔地抚摸我的羽翼，似是在安抚我。

突然一阵剧痛，眼前一黑，那双手居然将我的一撮羽毛生生拔去。

我终于明白了卡麦尔口中所谓的贡献——捐献稀有的，圣天使的羽毛。

难道我的羽毛真的很特殊？

似乎有很多只手，将我的羽毛一根一根扯去，每一扯都令我头上暴出青筋。我觉得血液在流失，我无力地振动双翅，本能地试图躲闪，可是只能让拔毛的过程变得更加疼痛难忍。

“再忍一忍，马上就好了。”头顶上传来一位天使轻柔的身音。

我放弃了挣扎，任命地由着他们拔取我的羽毛。

阿萨兹为了救我，被主天使学园拒收；为了阿萨兹的梦想，我损失一点羽毛又算什么。

***

天使们渐渐散去。

我不敢相信我居然清醒着熬过来了。

他们临走时解开了我身上的绳索。手脚麻痹的我赤身露体地躺在冰凉地面上，一时不能动弹。

四肢终于恢复了知觉，我拽去眼睛上蒙着的布巾。那些贪婪的主天使们，居然拔光了我所有的羽毛。我的两翼有如两条光光的小肉条，无数小伤口缓缓地向外渗着血珠，一动便是火辣辣地疼。

我艰难地穿上衣服。

地上还散落着几根白羽。我小心翼翼地将他们捡起来，揣在怀里。


	13. 圣泉

这一次，我的伤好得非常慢。那些细小的伤口纷纷结了痂，可是已经很长时间过去了，我的翅膀还是两块光秃秃的小肉条，羽毛还是没有重新长出来。

阿萨兹对此非常愧疚，将我好吃好喝地养着，我觉得自己几乎吃成了一只小肥猪，小肚腩都冒出来了。

这日他放学回来，高兴地冲进我的房间。

“太好了，我找到了让你羽毛再生的方法！”

“真的？”听说能让羽毛再生我也十分兴奋。

“你听说过圣泉吧？”他问，“我在图书馆的天书查到，圣泉的水有再生的效果。”

一听他提圣泉，我的脸立刻垮下来。拜托，圣泉的入口就在圣殿里好不好。

“你明明知道我发了誓，此生再不回圣殿。”我赌气偏过头去。

“我不是这个意思。”他连忙解释，“圣泉的入口是在圣殿没错，但是它的出口却在人界的某个地方。”

“你的意思是说，你会带我去人界咯？”我一听说有机会去人界，立刻双眼放光。

他点点头。

“好耶！”我搂住他的脖子，在他唇上“啵”地一下，“说好喽，不许反悔，反悔是小狗！”

“不反悔。”阿萨兹脸上现出红晕。

***

为了准备去人界的旅程，我们去图书馆借阅了最新的人界地图，查清了圣泉出口的大致位置。不过，天界一天，等于人界一年，希望我们手中这份人界地图还算新鲜，不至于过期很久。

我们打算趁下周主天使学园放假的时候前去人界。学园假期只有三天的时间，所以我们不能用投胎重生的方法，只能用附身的方法。

不过，大多数时候天使去人界生活，选择的还是投胎重生法。为什么呢？因为投胎是一切重来，对身体没有要求；但是要附身，必须先找到一个与天使相似的人类身体。人类大多数是性别分离的，双性人在人界是稀有品种，少之又少，一时半会不一定能找到。

“我已经找到了附身的人选了。”周末之前阿萨兹从人界上空飞了一圈回来。

“这么快？”我诧异。

“嗯。咱们明日就动身。”

“离圣泉近吗？”

“还算近吧。”

“好。”我说。像阿萨兹那么聪明的天使，我当然要全权信任他。

***

阿萨兹抱着我，从四重天往下飞。

“这一次你要看清，以后别再走错了。”飞抵第一重天门的时候天色尚早，他对我说。

原来，天门外只有一条狭窄隧道是通向人界，如果不小心走错了，就会像我之前那样，直接一脚踏空，坠落到地狱第一层。

“你准备好了吗？”人界入口到了，他问我。

“嗯。准备好了。”我向他点点头。

“待会儿可能会很颠簸，你把眼睛闭上，抓紧我的手，千万不要松开。”他叮嘱我。

我听话地闭上眼睛，将他的手攥得紧紧地。

我们一起跳进了隧道。


	14. 在人间

我紧紧闭上眼睛，万物景象从我眼前划过，令我头晕目眩。昏迷之前，我唯一的意识，就是紧紧握住阿萨兹的手。

***

我醒来。发现自己俯趴在一间卧室的大床上。大床很柔软，我肚子下面还垫了两个软软的枕头；面前不远处还有个奇怪的黑色扁盒子，在不停闪动，里面好像存储了很多人类，还不停发出人类的声音。

我感觉浑身凉飕飕地，仿佛一件衣服都没穿。

突然后面有人顶我，将我顶得脑瓜撞上床栏。“咚”的一声，我彻底清醒了。

刚才晕晕乎乎地不太清醒，此时我才感觉有什么硬硬的东西深埋在我高高翘起的下身。之前顶我的人见我醒了，便执了我的腰部，将硬物连续数次顶上我的后穴，直抵体内深处。这具身体也十分神奇，那被撑开的后穴传来阵阵酥痒，居然有规律地自动收缩起来。

“啊——”一声极其淫荡的叫声自我口中溢出。我立刻羞耻地闭上嘴。

回头一看，一名黑色长发，颜极妩媚的人类正压在我附身的这个身体上，一颗喉结随着他的吞咽上下滑动，两块胸肌紧实隆起，八块标准腹肌紧绷，男性的那里则深深地埋在我的股间。

最重要的是——我还紧紧攥着他的手。

“阿萨兹？”我试探地唤他。

那妖媚之人在我下身一阵凶猛出入，直顶得我连连淫叫，才停下来，将一双凤眼眯了，朱唇轻启：“米卡，是我。”

阿萨兹这个坏蛋，竟然敢趁我附身之际占我便宜。

“快给我下去！”我挣脱他的手向前爬去，试图脱离他的掌控。

他两手将我胯部一搂，一提，就将我拖回原处，紧接着又是一阵暴风骤雨般的进攻。

“你这个混蛋，大变态，快从我身上滚下去！”我觉得后穴要被他摩擦出血了。

不知为何，我附身的这个身体软绵绵的，没什么力气，不然凭着原来的我，早就把压着我的人揍得他爹都认不出来他。

我随着阿萨兹在这具身体后穴内的进出而无力地晃动起伏。

身上人见我变乖，便也放缓了速度，轻揉慢捻，仔细推送。仿佛过了很久，直到我的膝关节承受不住，才泄在这具身体里。

我被阿萨兹仰面放在床上，他将一只大手覆上我的男性前端揉搓，另一只手伸出食指和中指，修长的手指伸进我的女性花蕾内前后抽插。

我双手抓住被褥，仰起头抑制不住地呻吟，不一时，前端喷出液体，花蕾也止不住地疯狂收缩，绞着他的手指。

“你还真是多汁。”阿萨兹将湿嗒嗒的手指抽出来。

“这具身体又不是我的。”我白他一眼，趴在大床上喘息。

墙上的镜中呈现出这具身体原本的主人。那是一张极其柔美的，仿若女人的脸，杏眼尖鼻，樱桃小嘴；却有着男性的上半身和下身全套性别器官。雌雄同体的人类本就难得，这个人类尤物相貌如天使一般，我看着自己镜中的样子不禁都有点兴奋。

妖娆美男阿萨兹自我身后附过来，压在我身上吻我，黑长发丝垂落在我脸间，这情景真是淫靡荒唐至极。

不过。

我发现了一件很是令我恐惧的事。

我刚刚经历的，是一场性爱。虽然使用的不是我的身体，但是在阿萨兹的带领下，我却真真切切感受到了性爱的快感。


	15. 纵欲

我附身的这具身体恐怕是被妖美男下了药，四肢一直软绵绵的动不了。

妖美男阿萨兹盯着我的身体，似乎要穿过这具身体看见我的灵魂。不一会儿他腹间的男性部分又高高挺起来。

他光着身子下地，一阵翻找，口中喃喃自语道：“昨天还在这儿呢，我明明看见的。”

“混蛋阿萨兹，原来你昨天就已经打好这个盘算了。”我气结，“骗我要去圣泉给我治伤，其实就是要骗我来人间，将我吞吃入腹。”

“我说带你来圣泉疗伤，所言不假。我也是碰巧遇到这两个人类在作乐，他们的身体又恰好符合你我的身体。”阿萨兹口中狡辩，手中则继续四处翻找。

“啊，在这里。找到了。”他翻到一只粉红色的匣子，打开来，“昨天我刚好看到他们在用这个，咱们也试试吧？”

我看清他手中长长的物体，不由自主地就想逃，差点一个跟头摔下床去。

阿萨兹将半截身子挂在床外的我抱起来，重新摆放到大床上，令我两手分别将两腿抱在胸前，尔后将那黑色物事一头左右旋转，借着刚才的汁液缓慢推入我张开的女性花蕾。

我羞耻地别过头去。他趴在我身上，调整了角度，将那黑色物体的另一头缓缓含进他的花蕾之中。

妖美男压着我上下起伏，花蕾前后吞咽，移动着那双头玩具。我感觉下身湿嗒嗒的，花蕾壁上异物不停摩擦，瘙痒难熬，前端不由自主地挺翘起来。妖美男将我和他的前端握在一起揉搓，不一会儿，一阵深沉的低吼，我和他的前端双双喷出浊液。

***

“真是太疯狂了！”

药效过后，阿萨兹躺在床上感叹。

“要么我们以后也经常来人界玩吧？”

我翻个白眼。要不是我差点被他做晕过去，以致此时还是浑身无力不能动弹，我发誓，我一定一定将他揍成猪头！

阿萨兹告诉我，这两具身体的主人是一对双胞胎兄弟情人，哥哥叫奥斯汀，弟弟叫嘉芝柏，居住在瑞士苏黎世，家中富可敌国。嘉芝柏背着他在外面有了男人，奥斯汀控制不住嫉妒心魔，将弟弟的新情人杀死，并将嘉芝柏困在卧室，给他的酒里下了春药，自己亦服用了催情的药剂，没日没夜地玩弄羞辱嘉芝柏。

我们穿越附身的时候，两个人正在床上做得热火朝天。所以阿萨兹将错就错，借奥斯汀和嘉芝柏的身体玩了我一把。

不过话又说回来：我和阿萨兹，我们现在算什么？说是做过了的话，可是这两具人类身体却不是我们的，我的天使之躯仍然是处子。说没做过的话，那刚才发生的一切疯狂性爱，难道只是幻觉？

“言归正传，”我软绵绵地踢他一脚，“你说的圣泉的出口呢？”

阿萨兹嘿嘿一笑：“在他们家花园里。”

“作死啊！”我本来以为还要由阿萨兹带着跑好一截路才能找到圣泉，所以才那么乖乖听话，由他摆弄，原来圣泉就近在咫尺。

我揪了他的胳膊肉死命拧，拧得他“嗷嗷” 直叫。


	16. 乐不思蜀

阿萨兹将外套披在我俩身上，带着我出了卧室。

不到天使显灵的时候，人类是看不见天使的翅膀的。

出去后我才发现，这对富人兄弟居住在一个超级大号的中世纪式城堡里。也许是因为太过富有，城堡的各个门口均配有五大三粗的人类保镖把守，城墙上还架着数枚大炮，炮口对着城堡外面。

堡中配有男女管家各一名，仆人若干，布置得和圣殿有一拼，客厅金碧辉煌，中央那巨型吊灯由纯紫水晶做成，墙壁上、天花板上居然画满了各种天使，当然，画得最多的还是人类常见的信使天使小娃娃们。

“看，那是我哥。”我指着殿堂正中一副巨型画像道。

“小少爷莫胡言，那是圣主耶稣。”管家在一边提醒。这里的人类应该是非常尊敬我哥的，不许任何人对他有丝毫的诋毁。

我与阿萨兹相视而笑。

我们来到城堡花园的中心，这里有一个巨大的圆形水潭，碧波荡漾，深不见底。水潭的一边有一堵墙，墙上悬着一颗铜质的狮子脑袋，口中向外吐出水流，溅起一片水花。周围栽种着精心修剪成各种艺术形态的花木。

这里恐怕就是圣泉的出口了，我甚至可以闻到熟悉的泉水清香。

我欢喜地将衣服剥了扔到一边，“扑通”一声跳进去。我从前就一直喜欢泡圣泉，好久没泡，我想念的紧。

我正在圣泉里手舞足蹈，像只鸭子似的欢快地扑腾，只听“哗啦”一声，原来妖美男也脱了衣服，从岸上跳进水中。

我双手掬起一捧水就向他撒去。他也捧了水还击我。没过多久，我们俩就变成两只落汤鸡。

妖男的乌黑长发湿漉漉地黏在两颊，那精壮躯干看得我口干舌燥，下身不由自主地就挺起了。我摸上妖男的前端，亦是直挺挺的。

我们也顾不上旁边还有管家看着，又在水里做了一回。

***

“我不想走了！”我懒洋洋地趴在池边，吃着管家端来的甜点——瑞士芝士巧克力，享受着下人的超级按摩。“我要天天泡温泉，吃巧克力！”

阿萨兹将手中的法国红酒一口干掉：“反正我们最久能在这里待三年，你就慢慢泡吧，等你的翅膀完全康复了再走不迟。”

“你说，人界的日子这么舒服，父亲为什么不允许天使与人类交往？”我问出了心中的疑惑。天使很少用附体的方法去人界生活，因为要求被附身人类与附身天使身体结构相同的话，局限性实在太大了，与双性天使的爱恋也一般不会被人类所认可。我也曾经听说有一些天使爱上了人类，甘愿投胎转世做普通人，可是，那样一来，他们就永远失去了做回天使的资格。

阿萨兹走过来，挥退下人，一双大手覆上我的背部，在翅根的地方轻柔按摩。我随着他的按揉，在水里一荡一荡地沉浮。

“因为人界被魔界污染了，诱惑太多，天使容易堕落。”

我在心中对他的话点头同意。

光是在这城堡中，诱惑就大把大把的，何况城堡之外呢。


	17. 性爱探索频道

很快圣泉的效果开始显现，我的翅膀上冒出许多白色小尖尖。

最近我总觉得背上两片肉翼奇痒无比，于是伸了手探到背后搔抓。

“不能抓，”阿萨兹摁住我一双不自觉的爪子，“跟你说过多少次了，抓烂了会留疤。”

“可是我忍不住嘛，实在是太痒了。”我摇着他的胳膊耍赖，“痒啊痒啊痒啊——”

“那我帮你，”他伸了手探到我胳肢窝下搔我痒痒，“这样就不痒了吧。”

“你去死！”我回敬他，也去搔他的痒痒。

如此打情骂俏，滚做一团，结果可想而知。

我现在知道那个方盒子叫电视机，能记录、放映人间影像。阿萨兹在卧室里找到一些碟片，居然是些教人类爱爱的示范。我们每次都依照示范片尝试不同体位。

情事过后我躺着喘气。

这两具人类身体实在是太好用了，都是一碰即燃，十分敏感，既能享乐，又不怕危及到我们的天使本体。

阿萨兹不知在哪个角落里摸出一副情趣锁链，按照示范片里的样子，像套骑宠一样套住我的脖子，牵着赤身裸体的我在花园里走。我在那些下人面前晃悠，体会当宠物的感觉，觉得挺新鲜有趣。

妖美男把我牵到圣泉里泡着，将锁链的另一头拴在狮子头上。

之后，他居然就这么跑了，把我晾在那里，还不许下人们接近我。

“天煞的阿萨兹，快点将我放开！”我不停踢打，无奈锁链困在喉间，只把自己弄得咳喘不止。

裸男阿萨兹手持一杯红酒出现在我的视线里：“叫你好好泡温泉，你总是东蹿西跳不老实。我今天就盯着你，给我泡足三个小时我再放你出来。”

我难过地瘪了瘪嘴。

“我不行了！”过了两个小时，我朝躺在藤椅上晒太阳的阿萨兹嚷嚷。

“还有一个小时呢，接着泡。”妖男抬起头，眼睛半眯着。

我红了一张脸：“我要小解。”

“自己解决。”妖男重新躺下去。

我窘。

我闭了嘴，两只脚绞在一起，将脚尖踮了，使劲憋呀憋。温泉的热气袅袅上升，我的脸涨得通红。

过了一阵子，晒太阳的人终于良心发现，起身向我走来。

“憋不住了是吗？”

我狂点头。

“我来帮你。”妖男将牙一龇。

他将我转过去，背朝着他双腿分开，借着泉水的润滑，扶着挺起的男性部分一路顶进我的后穴，直直撞上人类身体的前列腺。

这还不算完，他得寸进尺地扣住我的腰眼，反复撞击那令我疯狂的敏感点。

“啊——”我惨叫一声，尿液止不住地从前端飞溅出来。

都怪那示范片！

***

我的两翼陆续长出稀疏的短羽，睡觉时总是摩擦我背后的皮肤，挺扎人的。

我忍不住在被子里左滚滚，右拱拱，扭来扭去。

“不行不行，”见阿萨兹猛兽附身，作势要向我扑来，我奋力抗拒，“再这样下去，我还没医好翅膀呢，就要被你做死了。我要出城堡！”

“你确定？城堡以外很危险的。你会被坏人类抓去。”妖男威胁我。

“总比被你肏死要好。”我赌气。

阿萨兹叹气：“好吧，知道你坐不住。”

于是带我出了卧室。

人界的重力场和天界的重力场不一样，我没有羽毛飞不了，前段时间阿萨兹试飞了好几次也没有成功，好像身体变得特别沉。

“我们走着出去吗？”这城堡可是在崇山峻岭之中，我可不想还没出山见到个人影呢，就已经走到累死。

“当然不是。”阿萨兹看出我的顾虑，将手一挥，“跟我来。”


	18. 法拉利暴走

展现在我眼前的是一个巨大的仓库，仓库里一排数个大型扁盒子，红的红，绿的绿，花的花，里面黑魆魆地，表面反射着日光。

“弄这么多电视机做什么？”我歪头。

“哈哈哈。”阿萨兹大笑。

仆人们钻进那些扁盒子里，扁盒子便咕噜咕噜，一个接一个地滚到太阳下面排成一排。

“这些是跑车。”他向我解释，“跑车就是会跑的马车。”

我似懂非懂地点点头，心里嗤鼻。想糊弄我是吧，我分明没看到马。

“绿色的是兰博基尼，红色的是法拉利，黄色的是迈巴赫，蓝色的是玛莎拉蒂。”跑车们鱼贯而出，阿萨兹一个一个地向我介绍，“每一款都是人界名车，价格不菲。”

我瞪着这些扁盒子一样的跑车们，问他：“你会驾驶它们吗？”

“我从前来人界的时候学过开车，希望还没有忘记。”

“那我要坐这个红的。”这个红灿灿的叫做法拉利的盒子最好看，在日光照耀下最显眼拉风；鼻子上还有一匹马，挺像我的骑宠独角兽，应该很乖吧。

阿萨兹打开跑车车门，将我小心翼翼地安置在副驾驶座上，又将一个叫做“安全带”的黑东西绑在我身上，自己则钻进了驾驶座。

“呼——”跑车尖叫起来，嗖地冲了出去。

那红色的跑车像怪兽一般，在盘旋的山路上呼啸。

狂风将我俩的头发向后拂去，在空中急速拍打纠缠着。我紧张地随着跑车的摆动，左摇右晃。

“要飞出去了，飞出去了！”过弯的时候我大叫。跑车发出刺耳的“吱吱”声，半个屁股悬在半空。

“这叫漂移。”驾驶座上的人得意洋洋。

几圈山路“漂”下来，我已是头晕脑胀，两眼昏花，脸色青紫，胃中翻江倒海。

“不行了，我要吐了。”我警告。

这个法拉利跑车原来一点都不乖，我难以相信人类居然能造出这么恐怖的怪兽。

“再忍忍，马上就到山下了。”阿萨兹左手执方向盘，空出右手抚着我的背部，脚下油门不停。

“忍不住了——”

我将头探出去，“哇”地一声，呕在了窗外。

真倒霉，我刚刚吃的提拉米苏糕都白吃了！

“不行了，我哪儿也不去了，我要回家！”我胃中翻腾不止。

阿萨兹一脚急刹车。幸好安全带绑住了我，不然我非一头撞上挡风玻璃不可。

“都已经到山脚了，咱们不如一鼓作气，直接进城。”妖男道，“你再忍忍吧。”

“随便你。”我实在是吃不消他这样飙车，躺在座位上动弹不得，哪里还有心情游玩。

天色暗下来，我们终于一路飙到了城里。

***

人类的城市夜晚。

已经是深夜，依旧很多霓虹灯闪烁，街上有许多人。这是我头一回看到如此多的，不同高矮胖瘦的人类，穿着不同颜色的衣服。很多其他形状的小车、大车和能承载几十个人类的超大盒子——公共交通车也陆续出现在我的视野里。

阿萨兹将我载到城中心一个叫“下城区”的地方，停在一个高耸入云的建筑前面。他把我从副驾驶抱出来，将车钥匙交给门卫，门卫便钻进车里一溜烟开跑了。

“哎，你的跑车被人开走了——”我提醒他。

“好了不用紧张。”他攥住我高指的手。

这里是旅店，是可以付钱住宿的地方。话说回来，我可是一个金币都没带，而且我也没见妖男随身带有金币。

我偷偷拽拽他的袖子：“我们没有带钱哎，恐怕住不起这里。”

“不要紧。”他从怀里抽出一张半个巴掌大的小卡片。

咦，人类使用的货币是小卡片？


	19. 瑞士游

金灿灿的小卡片十分神奇，在一个小砖头上晃一晃，帐单就结清了。

前台小姐对着我们神秘地笑，我知道她在贼笑什么，无非是我们两人只要了一个总统套间罢了。

阿萨兹结完帐，将我打横抱了就走。我听到接待小姐们的惊呼声。

“色女！”我在阿萨兹看不见的地方朝她们吐舌头做鬼脸。

***

“呀嘿——”

我“咚”一声跳进那雪白大床里。人类创造了个东西叫席梦思，里面好多卷曲的弹簧；我虽然飞不了，但是可以在弹簧上蹦跶，跳着玩，我甚至还练会了翻跟头。

阿萨兹将落地窗推开，唤我过来看夜景。总统套间在摩天楼的顶层，可以俯瞰整个苏黎世下城区。下城区的夜晚灯红酒绿，五彩缤纷，人声喧哗，好不热闹。

北面山坡上星星点点一片规律的黄色灯光，应该就是上城区——人类建房子居住的地方。

阿萨兹将手指着更北面黑兮兮的一片山岭：“我们就是从那里过来的。”

“这里这么高，你或许可以试试能不能飞？”我建议道。

妖美男略一沉思：“小美人的提议，我当然应该试试。”

话音未落，他便张开四翼，腾空跃起。

我目送着他借着气流滑行，渐渐变成一个小点，最终消失在我的视线里。

***

妖美男没有回来，他已经消失了好一会功夫。

我眺望着他消失的地方，心里的不安逐渐加深。

他会不会迷了路？他会不会受了伤？

“阿萨兹——”我惊恐地朝着窗外大喊。地面上行走的人类听到我的呼喊声，纷纷抬头望。

没有回音。

“阿萨兹……”我慢慢地蜷缩在窗下。

恐惧与绝望感侵袭着我。如果阿萨兹受了伤，人界这么大，我甚至不知道要去哪里寻找他。

我好恨自己不能和他一起飞翔。

“你在喊我吗？”一张妖娆的脸突然出现在我鼻尖。妖美男半个身体倒悬在空中探进窗户，嘻嘻笑着。

“阿萨兹？原来你藏在这里，你害我快要担心死了！”

我欣喜若狂，一头撞在他鼻子上。

“哎哟！”妖男捂着鼻子掉了下去。

这次他是真的掉下去了。

活该！

***

人界有巨多巧克力，我和阿萨兹一路走来见到无数巧克力店。

“我要这个！”我指着一个巨无霸草莓酱巧克力。

“小少爷，巧克力吃多了会长蛀牙的。”阿萨兹从他怀中抱着的，小山一样的一堆甜食中探出头。

“反正又不是我的身体，等长了蛀牙，让嘉芝柏自己去找牙医不就行了。”我命店员将巨无霸巧克力包起来，从妖男屁股兜里抽出金卡，有模有样地在读卡器上晃晃，等待着“滴——”一声确认。

“你说为什么天界没有巧克力！”付完帐，我忿忿地说，“巧克力这么好吃，不愁卖不掉。”

“也许是因为天界没有牙医吧。”阿萨兹闷闷的声音从一大堆巧克力后面传来。

我乐得前仰后合。

“我回去要开一家巧克力店。”我眼中放出精光，“我要发大财！”

“还是算了吧，”妖美男泼我冷水，“没等卖出去呢，囤货就被你吃光了。”

我照着他浑圆挺翘的屁股蛋一阵狂踢。


	20. 求婚

总统套间的地毯上被我铺满了巧克力。阿萨兹一个不小心，踩了一鞋底，带得到处粘粘糊糊的，我们只好叫了客房服务。

他终于决定不再带我逛甜食店。

“咱们到别的地方去逛逛吧，有很多好玩的地方哦。”妖美男谄媚地笑着，用温柔的语气诱惑我。

“不行，我要获得人类所有的好东西！”我板着脸，不吃他那一套。

“那我们去百货商场吧？”他提议，“人类的好东西不仅仅局限于吃。”

百货商场，那顾名思义就是有很多东西可以买啰？我将脑袋瓜点得跟鸡叨米似的。

妖美男开着拉风跑车，载着我前往苏黎世最大的购物街——班霍夫街。

***

我不高兴。特别特别地不高兴。

都是阿萨兹的错！他一看到那些机械钟表，还有那些小刀小玩意的，就停下来不走了！

我绷着一张脸，不耐烦地跟在他屁股后头，手里提着百达翡丽，积家，劳力士，还有这个叫什么“江诗丹顿”等一大堆购物袋。

哼哼，这家伙居然敢哄我到这种巧克力店少得可怜的地方来。明明是他带我购物来着，结果倒好，自己买上瘾了，我倒成了为他跑腿拎包的。

“这些玩意城堡里多得是，你干嘛还要买啊？”我将手中的购物袋甩到他屁股上。

“奥斯汀的品味太差，珍藏的手表又肥又蠢，居然还有老式怀表。这么古老的品味，难怪嘉芝柏要移情别恋。” 他不屑道，“我今天来特地为奥斯汀挑些时髦的配饰。”

“切——臭男人，是你自己想赶时髦罢了。”我哂他。

妖男领着我拐进了卡地亚钻石店，让售货员拿最大的钻石戒指出来。我搞不懂，人类为什么热衷于用这种最原始的元素构成的小石头来表达永恒的爱恋。

“先生是要为令爱挑选钻戒吗？”售货员从后堂取出一个大匣子。

阿萨兹点头，我摇头。

售货员黑线。

卡地亚恰好正在出售五克拉的巨型钻戒，有鸽子蛋那么大。售货员为我测量了左手无名指的尺寸。

“这位先生的手指尺寸为七号半，我们暂时没有合适的男款底座相配。”

“算了吧，要那碳做的石头没有用，一接近太阳就烤糊了。”我拽住妖男的衣袖使劲往店门口拉。

售货员不甘心放走大鱼，小心翼翼地建议：“要不，试试女款？”

阿萨兹拽住我的领子，把我拎回原地，向售货员一点头。

售货员取了鸽子蛋出来。阿萨兹执起钻戒，郑重地套在我左手无名指上。

“做什么这么煞有介事地，好像要和我求婚似地——”我臭他。

他将一双眼睛望进我的眼中：“没错，我就是在向你求婚。你愿意嫁给我吗？”

店内所有人的眼光聚焦在我们身上。

我知道，此刻我的脸一定红得像番薯一样。转念一想，反正这也不是我的身体，完事后谁也不认识谁，我干脆豁出去了。

“我愿意——”

妖男低头，噙住我的双唇。

店中响起了哗哗的掌声。


	21. 绑架

阿萨兹兜里的那张金卡仿佛是无限透支的，怎么也刷不爆。

“你是打算将奥斯汀的小金库挥霍一空吗？”我瞠目结舌地看着钻戒账单上面一长串的零。

“他那样无情地对待嘉芝柏，我是在借他的身体为嘉芝柏报仇。”妖男振振有辞。

***

天色渐渐暗下来。

阿萨兹领着我前往苏黎世最高档的法国菜馆——克龙亚利。餐馆里有人在拉小提琴，如果你愿意出小费，他就会到你桌前为你单独拉上一曲。

“先生好福气，你们一定十分相爱。”服务生看见我左手上的鸽子蛋，“祝你们白头偕老。”

待服务生离开，我在桌下用脚踢阿萨兹：“不是还有后半句吗？”

妖男将红酒晃了晃，举到嘴边呷了一口：“其实要‘子孙满堂’也不是不可以，就看你愿不愿意生啰。”

“为什么非得是我，明明你也可以生孩子。”我狠狠踹上他的小腿。

“因为你欠我的比我欠你的多。”他板着脸回答。

我沉默。他说的没错呢，我这个被上帝遗弃的低等天使，一直一直承蒙他照顾。田螺姑娘还知道报恩呢，我这个笨蛋却只能给他添一大堆麻烦。

妖男攥了我的手，“扑哧”一声笑出来：“逗你玩儿呢，其实我是怕生孩子疼。”

作为让我心情郁闷的报复，我点了十多种甜食，一百只香蜗牛，摆了满满一桌。

***

凉风习习的夜晚，浪漫而美好。我们将车停在苏黎世湖畔。

“嗝——”吃太撑了，夜风一吹，我止不住地打嗝。

阿萨兹用手缓缓地抚着我的背。

“人间真的是很美好呢，”我靠在他的肩头，“怎么办，阿萨兹，我觉得我可以在这里住上一辈子，不回去了。”

“是呀，真的是很美好呢。”他重复我的话。

我抬起头望向他：“如果我选择留在人界，你会和我一起留下来吗？”

妖男没有说话。

“我只是随便问问罢了。”我朝他一笑。

我几乎忘了，这家伙的梦想是做天使长。

***

凯撒王子酒吧是苏黎世最著名的酒吧。爱泡吧的人士听好了，来瑞士旅游如果不来这里那你是白来了。

这里有精心布置的灯光，香醇的美酒，和high翻天的气氛，是年青人的娱乐天堂。

我在舞池里疯狂乱扭，阿萨兹陪在我身边，保护着我不受别人狼爪的非礼，也保护着其他人不被瞎跳的我撞到。

“我累了！”狂魔乱舞之后，我趴在他身上喘气。

阿萨兹将我领到吧台边坐下：“一杯玛格丽特。”

“这位先生来点什么？”酒保问我。

“他要柠檬汁就可以了。”阴险美男将我的嘴捂了。

我哇哇乱叫着要咬他的手心。哼，凭什么不给我喝酒？难道他怕我酒后乱性，把他给上了？

“我要去洗手间！”我挣脱他的手。

***

我走后，旁边一个人走过来坐到阿萨兹身旁与他面对面。

“你就是奥斯汀？”那人问。

阿萨兹没有正面回答，反问道：“有什么事儿？”

突然一个人从背后袭来，用手绢将他口鼻捂住。不一会儿阿萨兹便瘫软在地上。

“带下去！”坐着的那人命令道。


	22. 复仇

我从洗手间出来，阿萨兹的座位上却坐着一个不认识的人。

“阿萨兹！”我疯狂地寻找着他的身影。

“阿萨兹呢？”我紧张地问那个坐着的人，“先生，你有没有看到一名个子很高，黑色长发，长得有点像我的人？”

那人放下酒杯走过来，一把捏了我的下颚往上提，我被勒得喘不过来气。

“嘿，这不是嘉芝柏么，你与奥斯汀合谋害死我弟弟，老子还没找你算账呢！”他狰狞地笑着，“今天真走运，你们两个居然敢到我的地盘上撒野。老子正好将你们哥俩一网打尽。哈哈——”

我晕。嘉芝柏的情人是黑帮老大的弟弟，这么重要的事，阿萨兹居然忘了告诉我。

“你认错人了，我不是嘉芝柏！”他松开手，我急忙辩解。

“你不是谁是？给我抓住他！”

两个保镖过来架住我，将拼命挣扎的我拖进了酒吧楼上的一个包间。

我被双手反绑着扔在地上。另一边的沙发上躺着的正是装着阿萨兹的灵魂的“奥斯汀的身体”。不过还好，他看起来没有受伤。

“阿萨兹——”我朝他大喊。

躺着的人一动不动，似乎晕过去了。

保镖悄声问道：“老大，我们是不是抓错人了？”

老大一挥手：“老弟布雷克的情人我都见了好几回了，还能认错？这小子是糊弄我们，帮他哥开脱呢。”

“看这小美人连他哥都不认识了。”黑帮老大向昏迷的“奥斯汀”走过去。

“你要报仇找我报仇，不要为难阿萨兹。”我挪到睡美人与黑帮老大中间挡着。

黑帮老大对着我劈手就是一巴掌：“什么阿傻阿嗞的，臭婊子，别装作不认识老子。我告诉你，老子今天就替在天国的布雷克，好好欣赏欣赏你这个婊子德性！”

手下喽啰将我的衣裤粗鲁地扒下来。

保镖将我的身体翻转过来，拉开我的两腿，将我的下身曝露于众目睽睽之下。

众人眼中浮现出惊讶的神情。

“老弟跟我说他的情人很特殊，原来是这么一个特殊法。”黑帮老大一边逼近我，一边口中发出“啧啧”的声音，“布雷克如今去了天国，我这个做哥哥的理所当然要替他好好照顾弟媳啦。啊哈哈哈。”

我拼命挪动身体，无奈双手被缚在身后，只能脚下挪移，不一会儿又被那群手下牢牢按住。

“阿萨兹，你快醒醒啊，快救我！”我转头大声呼唤他。平常这个时候他总是会立刻凭空出现，英雄救美。今天，他离我近在咫尺，却丝毫没有反应。

“嘿嘿，小美人弟媳，你哥已经被我药翻了。”黑帮头子跪在我面前，“别急，我们先上你，待会儿就轮到他。”

他跪在我面前，解了皮带，一只手压住我的男性前端，另一只手扶着他粗黑的男根，对准我的女性花蕾一插到底。

我痛得冷汗淋漓。

“……阿萨兹……救我……啊……”我用尽最大的力气呼唤着，却只能发出有如蚊虫一般的声音。

“布雷克这家伙真有福，得着如此尤物，也不知道给哥哥我分享。”黑帮老大边前后耸动边感叹。

原本密不透风的包间突然刮起了一阵冷风。

黑帮头子松开了抓住我的手，向后倒去，捂着下身，发出撕心裂肺的吼叫。

他的男性部位还残留在我的女性花蕾里，和他的身体分了家，汩汩地往外渗着血。

喽罗们夺门而逃。

黑发红眼的修罗静静地矗立着，盯着地上不停翻滚哀嚎的黑帮老大。

我忍不住恶心，一扭头将晚上吃的蜗牛菜尽数吐了出来。


	23. 别了人界

喽罗们夺门而逃。

黑发修罗静静地矗立着，一双赤红的眼睛紧紧盯着地上不停翻滚哀嚎的黑帮老大。昏暗的包间灯光映照在修罗的脸上，我仿佛看到了魔鬼一般嗜血的笑容。

“呵呵，你终于醒了，阿萨兹。”我朝着那修罗一样的人物招招手，绽开一个惨淡的笑容，“可惜太晚了，我已经被人强奸了。”

妖男的眼中终于恢复了一丝清明。

他抱我坐起身，替我解开手上的绳索，将那血淋林的物事从我身体内取出，丢到黑帮老大的脸上。

“算你走运，这具身体不是米卡的，不然就不是剁你鸡鸡了，而是剁你小命。”他瞪着地上要死不活的黑帮老大道，“还不快滚？”

黑帮老大挣扎着爬起来，踉踉跄跄地捂着还在渗血的下身跑了出去。

“啊呀——”回过神来，我抱头狂叫。刚才那么入戏，我都忘了我借用的是嘉芝柏的身体。

我拍拍胸口，好险好险。

不过，我又觉得十分对不起这具身体原来的主人呵，莫名其妙地就被我附身了不说，我不仅没有将它守护好，还让它被情人的黑帮大哥强奸了。

父亲啊，请你保佑嘉芝柏，他若是发现了真相，千万不要痛哭流涕，上吊自杀，更千万不要来找我算账报仇啊。

“你不会被人奸上瘾了吧？！”看我脸上神情变化莫测，妖男脸色阴沉，额上数道黑线。

***

阿萨兹打横抱起我，连衣服都不打算给我穿上，在众目睽睽之下就这么径直出了酒吧。他将我甩进车里，一脚油门，法拉利向着城堡的方向呼啸而去。

“哎哎，你还没退房呢！”我好心提醒他。

“时间到了酒店会自动退房结账。”妖男的脸色还是那么阴沉，就好像有人欠了他一百万一样。

我缩在副驾驶座里黯黯哭泣——

我那一屋子的巧克力哟……

***

悲催的苏黎世之旅，竟如此悲剧地结束了。

还好酒店很快就派了个快递卡车，将我们遗留的货物如数送至城堡。

我又过上了床——温泉——床——温泉，两点一线的生活，直到我的羽毛差不多长齐了。

“马上要开学了。”阿萨兹抱着我泡在温泉里，抚摸着我新长出的洁白羽翼，他最近在保养指甲，一双大手修长柔美。妖男与长指甲还蛮相配的，可是苦了我，一不小心床上动作大了点，就会被他抓伤。

“什么时候回去？”我将头埋进泉水里吐出几个泡泡，闷闷地问。

“后天就动身。”他拿起葡萄酒品了一口，“我们原路返回，还是很颠簸的。你好好休息，提前吃点止吐药，不然难以适应你的本体。”

我泡在泉水里，大口大口吞咽着巧克力。

不知道下次来人界会是什么时候。

天界一日，人界一年，下次再来的时候，一切都会物是人非吧。

再见了，巧克力们。

再见了，嘉芝柏和奥斯汀，祝你们白头偕老，子孙满堂。


	24. 战斗号角

主天使学园位于六重天，意味着阿萨兹每天要更早起床动身才不会迟到。

听到他骑着魔羯离开的声音，我惊醒了。

浅蓝色的墙壁，浅蓝色的天花板，院子里传来独角兽喷鼻的声音——我还是在他位于四重天的家中。

我抚上自己的胳膊。

这是我的本体。我还是那个红发的圣天使，阿萨兹还是那个金发的主天使。至于嘉芝柏和奥斯汀，圣泉与妖男，跑车与巧克力，所有在人间的一切，都仿佛梦幻一般，留在我的记忆深处，亦实亦虚，亦真亦幻。

我伸出左手，无名指上那枚鸽子蛋赫然入目——我居然忘了取下来，将它从人界带回了天界。也好，这枚钻石便是我们人界经历的最好佐证。

我摸出个不透光的小匣子，将钻戒藏好，放在避免阳光直射的地方。

***

主天使学园的课没有力天使学园那么紧张，阿萨兹看我如此想念人界，抽了空带我到人界上空兜了一圈。

此时嘉芝柏与奥斯汀已经甜蜜终老，合葬于阿尔卑斯山下。他们身后留下一大群子嗣，无一例外地全部是双性人……也许他们上辈子真的是天使投胎来的？

我们俩手拉手飞着。原来人界这么大，我一直居住的瑞士，在我脚下只是一个芝麻大小的点点。

“下回可以带我去人界其他地方玩玩嘛！”

“我们是天使，不可以经常接触人界或魔界的气息。”阿萨兹立刻否决了我的提议。

哼，这个小鸡肚肠的家伙，估计还在为上次在人间时“我”被黑帮老大成功强奸的事儿耿耿于怀。

“可是我还是想念你变成奥斯汀时，妖妖坏坏的样子。”我揪着他一撮蜷曲金发道。

金发美男天使回头，坏坏的笑容在脸上绽放：“我更想念你变成嘉芝柏时，在我身下浪叫的淫荡样儿。”

“大色魔！”我在他背上一顿乱捶。

过了一会儿，我想起了一个重要的问题，仰起脸问他。

“你看着现在的我，还有欲望吗？”

美男天使莞尔一笑，揉着我的红发问：“你要听真话还是假话？”

“谁要听假话！”我嘟嘴。

“你的圣天使长相实在是太纯洁了，所以——没有。”美男朝我一龇牙。

“大坏蛋！”我一脚踹在他屁股上。

我俩正闹做一团，忽然一阵“呜咽呜咽”，急厉的号角声从头顶传来。

“发生什么事了？”我茫然。

“是战天使的集结号角。”阿萨兹皱眉，“可能第一重天遭到了魔界的进攻。”

问题是，天界和魔界不是已经休战好多年了吗？

“这里太靠近魔界，不安全。我们赶紧回天界看看吧。”他拉住我的手，我们离开人界上空，一起朝着号角声飞去。


End file.
